


malec smut (for anna!)

by okaypottah



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Praise Kink, Top Magnus Bane, alec has a slight praise kink, idk much about kinks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: just the two handsome men on the show doing some lovin





	malec smut (for anna!)

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A QUICK NOTE: im not good at writing smut. there, i admit it. i read, but i can't write. plus anna wanted kinky shit and i just, i don't know shit about that so yeah this isn't kinky per se. 
> 
> ANNANYA : i hate you but be grateful that i spend an hour on this piece of shit instead of simply deleting you from my life. you're buying me lunch when i get back. for the rest of the year. or your life. shove this up your ass

"Magnus.."   
  
Alec breathes out, tugging at the restraints that bound his arms over his head on the headboard of their bed. The blindfold over his eyes heightened his other senses, which is probably how he heard the low chuckle at the foot of the bed.   
  
"Yes, Alexander?" Came his lover's husky voice, "Everything alright, love?"  
  
He opens his mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a breathless moan when he feels the blunt edges of gold-painted fingers skim over the sensitive area of his inner thighs.   
  
The action sends shivers down his spine and before he can ask for more, the touch - as feather light as it was- is gone.   
  
" _Magnus_." Alec can't help but whine. "Magnus, _please_."   
  
"Please what, hm?" He hums playfully, and Alec feels the bed dip meaning he's taken a seat at the foot of the bed. "What do you want, darling?"   
  
"I- I want y-" The sentence is cut short by a shriek that escapes his lips when Magnus wraps his hand around his length, giving long and measured strokes. "Aah, yes, please!"  
  
"You were saying?" Magnus' hand -the one which isn't occupied- makes its way to trace Alec's abs, moving towards his toned chest leaving a trail of heat wherever they touch.   
  
"More, sir, please." Alec whimpers as Magnus grunts, fingers finding his sensitive nipples and tweaking and twisting until they're hard. "Ah, ah, _ah_."   
  
For a moment, the hand on his chest disappears and Alec feels Magnus move himself on the bed.   
  
And before Alec can thank the angel for the fact that the hand on his shaft is still there, slowly but surely pushing him towards the edge, Magnus is above him, knees on either side of his hips, and his warm mouth is over his left nipple.   
  
It's painful on his wrist- the way he harshly tugs at the restraints at the unexpected action, and he can't help the hiss that escapes his lips.   
  
Magnus stops altogether, pulls his mouth away and his voice is filled with concern when he speaks."Color, sweetheart?"   
  
Alec squeezes his eyes shut behind the clothing over his eyes, exhaling sharply. "G-Green." He feels Magnus' hand on his cheek, warm from slight embarrasment. "I- Sorry."   
  
"You don't have to be sorry, darling." Magnus murmurs, stroking his cheekbone. "It's been a busy day for both of us. How about we take it easy today, hm?"   
  
Alec knows that Magnus loves pushing his limits, loves slowly ripping him apart piece by piece only to put him together with gentle hands after everything ends, loves having Alec completely at his mercy so he finds himself shaking his head.  
  
"No, its okay, I'm fine." Alec says, and his voice is soft; barely above a whisper when he speaks next, "Kiss me?"   
  
"Oh, Alexander," he feels Magnus' lips ghost over his, "you never have to ask."   
  
And then they're kissing.   
  
Slow and sweet, the type that makes heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. It seems hours have passed before they pull apart, lips red and slicked with spit.   
  
"Tell me what you want, love." Magnus mutters against his skin and Alec shivers.   
  
"I want to see you." He says at once before adding ina timid voice, "I mean- If that's okay with you?"   
  
"Of course, darling." Magnus' voice is gentle, "Lift your head."  
  
Magnus can easily remove it with the snap of his fingers so Alec's confused as to why he's doing it manually, but doesn't complain and does as he's asked.   
  
He feels Magnus' fingers on the clothing, sliding it off his head before it's removed. "Here you go."   
  
He opens his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting just in time to see Magnus throwing the blindfold to one of the corners of their room, naked.   
  
Smooth, caramel skin on full display with muscles flexing as he turns and dark hair styled to perfection, Magnus sits there light on his hips, looking like a glorious sex god.   
  
The restraints around his wrists are the only thing stopping him from physically lunging forward and tracing his hands over the skin.   
  
Magnus turns to face him and tilts his head, lips curling into a smirk. "Like what you see, Alexander?"   
  
Alec's lips part and he breathes out, "Yes. A lot."

"Well, I'm gonna have to thank you for that lovely compliment, don't I?" Magnus mutters, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Alec's lips, "I can think of a couple of ways to do that. What do you say,"   
  
"Yes, pl- Magnus!" Alec gasps as Magnus bites a spot on his collarbone, chuckling darkly before letting out a whimper as he soothes by licking and sucking.   
  
The next few minutes are spent with Alec's occassional moan of Magnus' name and whimpers as Magnus sucks more marks on his pale skin.   
  
Once satisfied, Magnus leans back and takes a moment to appreciate the boy under him.   
  
Eyes dazed with lust, beads of sweat running down his temples, hair tousled, lips - _oh, the lips-_ so sinfully pink and kissable and -   
  
Alexander Lightwood is undoubtedly one of the most beautiful person he's ever laid his eyes on.   
  
And to have him, this beauty, under him, looking so _freaking edible_ with plea's slipping out of his mouth, it's making him lose his patience.   
  
"Sir?" Alec's voice is soft and so, so earnest as he looks at him with big hazel eyes, confusion flickering through them along with a bunch of other emotions that can't put a finger on. "Did I- Was I being too-?"   
  
Magnus is confused for a moment before it sinks in.   
  
_Of course_ , Magnus thinks, _of course he thinks it's him._  
  
"No, baby, I'm just admiring my beautiful babyboy." Magnus says, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face, "You're doing great."   
  
Alec's cheeks flush red and he breaks eye contact, a shy smile on his face and Magnus laughs fondly.   
  
_Praise_.   
  
"I'm gonna prep you now, okay?" He says, summoning a bottle of lube when Alec nods. Coating his fingers with it, he gently slides the first finger in.   
  
Alec's face scrunches up in pain when they're three fingers in, but when Magnus asks him, he just tells him to ' _hurry the fuck up_ '.   
  
He gasps when Magnus curls his fingers, still inside him and his eyes fly open. He feels Magnus pull his fingers out and position the tip of his cock at his entrance.   
  
"You ready, love?"   
  
Magnus asks, and Alec nods violently, knowing he won't be able to form a coherent sentence even if he tried, and Magnus presses their lips together one more time before slowly pushing in.   
  
Alec's nails dig into the palm of his hands as Magnus pushes in, inch by inch until he's buried balls-deep. He gives Alec some time to adjust to his size before pulling out, only to push back in again.   
  
A choked moan claws its way out of his throat as Magnus continues to thrust in and out of him, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through his body that made his toes curl. A broken moan escapes his lips when Magnus gets the angle just right.   
  
"By the- _Right there._ " Alec all but screams, burying his face in the crook of Magnus' neck as he nears his edge.   
  
"Alexander, you're doing so good, baby." Magnus grunts as he mercilessly pounds into him, each thrust sending a ripple of ecstacy through both of their bodies.   
  
"I- I'm gonna - "   
  
"Cum for me." Magnus says and he does, soon followed by Magnus himself. He feels his breath being knocked out by the intensity of the orgasm, and by the time Magnus pulls out of him, they're both panting.   
  
Magnus lies beside him, cleaning them up with a snap of his fingers, and wraps an arm around Alec's shoulder as the latter snuggles into his side.   
  
"Mmhm, that was so good." Alec mumbles, eyes drooping shut from exhaustion. "I love you."   
  
Magnus chuckles softly, his heart swelling up. He presses a kiss on his shadowhunter's head, to which Alec just lets out a content sigh, and chuckles softly.   
  
"I love you more, Alexander."   
  
And with that, they fall asleep, in each other's arms, with the srtrong feeling of belongingness and home blooming in their chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> holy water status : out of stock.exe 
> 
> also: i know, i know. this was soft. i AM soft okay. don't come at me with the "i wanted maggie to tie alec down and fUCK HIS BRAINS OUT while spanking him-" no. i don't like that. i'm just putting this up bc of my bitchy bestfriend. 
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving kudos as they make my day! thanks for reading. i love you x


End file.
